


Lunch?

by SouthernStumble (Skiptink)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiptink/pseuds/SouthernStumble
Summary: Just a short little piece to get get started!Thank you kindly,SS





	Lunch?

Joe laid in bed and stared at the woman in the bathroom. She leaned over the counter and attended to her perfectly placed eye makeup. A band of black lace hugged the fullest curve of her well toned ass. Though he was thoroughly spent, he yearned to touch her. She straightened up and reached for her tousled just-had-sex hair to tame it into a bun. His fingers twitched. He had to have her. Again.

He was on his feet and pressed her against the counter. He took her by surprise. She gasped loudly as his fingertips raked over her stomach. She arched her back as his hands covered her breasts. His mouth capitalized the landscape along her spine. Her head dropped back to one side. She grasped his wrists. 

Abbey let go of him and pressed her palms into the marble countertop. Her head drooped forward. His hand outlined her sides. She leaned forward and pushed her ass flush to his hardening rod. His mouth traveled down her landscape. He sank lower and bit the fleshy part of her hip. A titillated scream filled the bathroom. He fisted the tract of fabric that concealed her. 

Abbey was spinning. Her head was shrouded in a thick fog of rapture. Her legs were turning to Jell-o in his adept hands. He slowly pulled her hip-huggers; his mouth shadowed her newly bared skin. She wanted to protest. She needed to go. But all thoughts were lost the second she felt him graze her inner thigh. She bit the edge of her lip. His thumb ran over the plane between her cheek and thigh. She had two choices - retreat from him or give him the access he sought. If she retreated, Joe would pursue. 

The choice was taken from her. He forced her right foot out then grabbed both hips and pulled her back. Her ass stuck out. He wedged himself between her legs. His tongue skirted the crease of her thigh before he came to rest on the floor with his back against the cabinet. His hands roamed to the outside of her thighs. His fingers tested the water. He greedily smiled as he noted her readiness. He authoritatively brought her forward. His hot, moist breath reached out to her pleasure zone. The tip of his tongue flicked at her. She shuddered. She yipped with each wet touch.

Joe’s fingers slid between her folds. An airy moan escaped her lungs. Her hands slammed up against the mirror. He played her like a favorite tune. He made her body sing every note. He knew she was nearing a breaking point when she kicked the cabinet beside him. He smacked her ass. She yelped at the sting. 

Abbey dug a hand in his hair and tugged. He growled against her slick core. Goosebumps immediately dotted her skin. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to release his hair. He tugged. Her knees buckled. She collapsed into his lap. She quickly righted herself. She wrapped her palm around his shaft before enveloping him with her satin vise. His eyes closed. His head fell back and banged against the cabinet. She shoved her breasts in his face - trapping him. Her hips rose and fell - bringing him in deeper and harder. Mumbled words were forced out between bounces. He was begging her to cum just as she was pleading for him to make her. All she knew was that she had to keep going. Her muscles burned but she couldn’t stop. With a scream, her body forfeited. Her heart pounded in her chest as he continued to push her. 

“Oh fuck. Oh god! Please don’t stop,” he panted as his begging was rewarded.

Abbey’s fingers clung to the edge of the counter, her arms barely held her upright. Neither one of them moved... until they both heard their phones. She somehow found the strength to stand. She ambled to the bedside table. Her eyes widened as she read the message from her assistant. Meeting moved. Director will be here in 15 minutes. Abbey fished around for all the pieces of her ensemble. By the time she was dressed, Joe had managed to get his pants on. She threw his shirt at tie at him. “I have to go.”

He laughed, “Maybe next time we might actually get to have lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little piece to get get started!
> 
> Thank you kindly,  
> SS


End file.
